<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Give Up On Me by bookswithjackie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819712">Don't Give Up On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookswithjackie/pseuds/bookswithjackie'>bookswithjackie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Romance, a little bit of forbidden love, brb gonna go cry at how perfect they are together, oh and some fluff too hehe, storage room talk but make it kywi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookswithjackie/pseuds/bookswithjackie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were perfectly imperfect... and that separated their story from the rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Hawkes/Kym Ladell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Give Up On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is <em>so</em> urgent that you couldn’t wait to tell me after work, Hawkes?” Kym asked, arms crossed, almost immediately regretting her tone towards her Lieutenant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hawkes?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>If Will noticed that, he certainly didn’t show it. Kym knew what he was going to say. She accidentally overheard his conversation with Lauren not too long ago in the precinct, about his father arranging a marriage with Darcy’s girl. <em>Who the hell is Darcy? Are they childhood friends? Do their families know each other? Why all of a sudden?</em></p><p>It was only moments earlier when she was trying to finish up the ever-growing mountain of paperwork that had made itself a home on the left corner of her desk, when Will came barging in the office like a madman, taking her by the wrist as they both walked briskly to one of the storage rooms. Once Will was sure that the door was locked, he slowly turned around, silently begging for Kym to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“If you aren’t going to say anything, then I have to get back to work.” She made a move towards the door, only to be stopped by Will’s large frame.</p><p>“Kym, listen. I have something to tell—“</p><p>“Don’t. I already know what you’re going to say.”</p><p>“What—“</p><p>“Who’s the Darcy girl?” Golden brown eyes finally met sapphire blue.</p><p>His eyes widened. Will was at a loss for words. For the past hour and a half, he’d been thinking of ways to tell Kym about this whole marriage arrangement. He’d already talked to Lauren about it. Lauren knew there was something going on between her two best friends and so she'd urged him to tell Kym as soon as possible. Waiting too long would only hurt her more. It would only make it so much more painful to let go.</p><p> </p><p>And he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know about that?” Will asked, heart aching as he looked down at her. He had never seen her like this before. She’d always been so bubbly and full of life but now... she seemed so <em>lonely and withdrawn</em>. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let her go. But he already felt her slipping away.</p><p>“I overheard your conversation with Lauren earlier.” Kym curtly replied. “Why? Was I not supposed to hear that?”</p><p>He snapped out of his thought. “What? <em>No</em>. I brought you here to tell you <em>just</em> that. I just... didn’t expect you to know about it already.”</p><p> </p><p>Great. This was not how he’d intended to tell Kym. Everything had already started to go downhill. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply as he tried to find another way to go about this.</p><p> </p><p>“Kym, just... <em>hear me out</em> for a little bit, okay? Look, my father told me about this the other day when we were having dinner. It was very unexpected.” He sighed. “Trust me, I don’t want this either. Why would I agree to this when I am <em>very well aware</em> of what’s been going on between <em>us</em>? When I’ve <em>seen the way you’ve looked at me</em>? When I <em>know</em> how you feel about me? When <em>I </em>know how<em> I </em>feel about <em>you</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Kym frozed, eyes widening. “You wh—“ <em>He felt the same way...?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He said, the most confident he’d been since this conversation started. “Even without Lauren’s ability you can tell that I’m not lying. I’m not one to throw my heart around so easily.” </p><p>He chuckled softly. "Are you really that dense? You're telling me you haven't noticed?"</p><p>Will refused to break eye contact. If this was the last time he could look at her like this, then he wanted to take in every second to memorize every single detail. <em>Don’t walk away from me. Say SOMETHING, please.</em></p><p> </p><p>A tear rolled down her porcelain cheek, lips parted as she tried to register what Will had just said. What he had just <em>confessed</em>. A million thoughts raced through her head, not exactly sure what to do or say. Should she be happy or... sad? <em>Happy because now she knew that he felt the same way? Or sad because this was as far as they could go?</em> He shouldn’t have said that. What was she supposed to do now? Oh, his father would be <em>absolutely furious</em> with him. Will had never disobeyed his father. And she knew Stefan wouldn’t approve of her either. This was all her fault.</p><p>Before she could even respond, strong arms embraced her small frame. His action startled her, immediately taking her back to when she found Harvey’s dead body. Will was there for her then, too. Hugging her <em>just like this</em>. Only this time, there was no dead body. Just two lovers who desperately held on to each other in the middle of a dimly-lit storage room, neither one wanting to let go. She felt safe in his arms. She hadn’t realized that she’d been crying until she felt Will gently brushing her tears away with his thumb.</p><p>His eyes found her’s again. The corner of his lips curved up slightly, giving her a bittersweet smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What if she wanted to be selfish… just this once...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Will.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“…With my whole heart.” She said earnestly, eyes already starting to tear up again. Her voice cracked as she uttered the last two words. If it weren’t for the hushed silence in the storage room, Will wouldn’t have heard what she’d said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I love you too, Ladell. Very much so.”</p><p> </p><p>Will slowly leaned down closer to her, stopping just a breath away from her lips, giving her the chance to tell him to stop. To tell him that he’d gone too far already. But she immediately closed that distance and their lips met. She smelled of jasmine, with some subtle notes of passionfruit. He’d been wanting to do this for <em>so long</em>. <em>It felt so right and intoxicating</em>. They were perfectly imperfect... and that separated their story from the rest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pulled back slightly. She was glowing, eyes radiating so much more warmth and light compared to a couple moments ago.</p><p>“I’m not giving up on us, Kym. Not ever.” He promised, arms still wrapped around her protectively. His eyes gleamed a deep ocean blue. “I’ll find a way. Just... wait for me. Don’t give up on me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She gave him her prettiest and brightest smile. All of a sudden, their happiness didn’t seem so impossible anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lauki had their talk in the storage room, now it's Kywi's turn :)</p><p>I should really be studying for my finals that are starting next week, but I've been in such a writing mood so this happened. Also, the amount of love and support that I got from my first fic is... crazy. Y'all are the best and I will definitely continue to write whenever I get inspiration! </p><p>And for those who are wondering if there will be a part 2 (Kieran's proposal scene) to "How Did We Get So Lucky?" ....... possibly.</p><p>I'm always looking forward to reading the feedbacks from you guys so please feel free to leave a comment! Or if you're more comfortable talking one-on-one, DM me on instagram @bookswithjackie :)</p><p>Until next time, thank you guys! Hope you enjoyed it, hehe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>